Talk:Voice Actor List/@comment-31760473-20170908044836/@comment-33069457-20170914131722
17. Hmm, I'd want a Servant Fenrir tho, but is fenrir even consider a pure divine spirit? (Since he is the son of Loki and divine spirit can't be summoned tru normal summoning then he'll use a human body like Jaguarman and Ishtar) but I think Kaji-san is fine, I like his Rentarou from Black Bullet and Shuu from Nisekoi tho. but I want Hel servant Q.Q, suddenly have an urge to watch Detective Loki because I really like Hel there. 18. Actually Char voice is good for a Chinese Character, so why not, it would be nice. 19. Maybe she is good as Sandalphon? she voice Tohka so it might be fun and since Solomon actually appeared in game, then why not an Archangel right? tho Enheduana is nice too, with the voice of Pheles from Shakugan No Shana. 20. Technically an Itona from Ansatsu but Servant Version? hahaha I think it's nice tho. 21. As an inventor huh, Everytime I remember him the first thing that come to my mind is his Asurada, so I'm not sure about being an Inventor like Einstein personality. 22. Seki's voice in Cyber Formula as Jotaro is actually good too, it feels like some killer in the street but friendly vibe. 23. Uther with the voice of Lelouch but calmer and more serious (yes Lelouch is calm, but when he lost it, he is goddamn crazy, but I still like him, can't wait for Lelouch of the Revival tbh), or just give him Akira-like voice then It'll be good. 24. Why not calm Ayanokoji instead? and why the hell I can hear either sumanai in my head, also Biscuit's voice from Gundam IBO. damn it, but I still haven't hear his Scream voice, and his Lavi's voice isn't that intense too. I think it's ok. 25. LALAH! DAMN IT CHAR! DAMN IT TOO AMURO! DAMN YOU ALL! WHY LALAH! hahaha. Also condolence, Almira from IBO died too, sad. anyway, that aside, I want it too, but a Loli Hatshepsut since her Kayo's voice from Black Bullet is so lovely, tbh Kayo is my favorite char from Black Bullet, I love her. 26. Yeah, I don't know him, but I saw that he voiced someone from Super Robot? I played that game before, but not sure who which character is him, tho why not, I already said I want an Archangel, another Angel(or Devil if you prefer) might be good Idea. 27. Why is there a cutting onion ninja here?! ZACK! ROMANI! KOKOUTO! oh not you, so he is the original VA of lavi huh, didn't know that Lavi have 2 diff VA. I can hear Achilles screaming now, Shinn huh, I'm not really fond of Seed/Destiny but I like his voice as Shinn, too bad Kira took his Protagonist Title half-way. 28. I'm not sure tho, I mean her Araragi Karen, Arfonia Celica, Kawashima Ami and Yui from Angel Beats, these character is neither hopeless nor sociopath, so I'm not sure, but i can imagina Ami and Celica's crazy voice. 29. Yeah, I feel bad since he voiced Araragi (monogatari) and Yuzuru (Angel Beats), also his Levi and Tieria is damn cool.